1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hangers, and more particularly to a carrier which interfaces with the hook portion of clothes hangers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a hanger carrier composed of a crumpled plastic sheeting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothes hangers are particularly well suited to carrying clothes, but the hook portion thereof can be bothersome to carry at times. For example, metal clothes hangers utilize wire in their construction so that when someone holds the hook portion thereof in his or her hand, the hook portion tends to discomfortingly bite into the fingers or palm. This situation is exacerbated when multiple hangers are held and/or each hanger has relatively weighty clothes hung thereupon.
Another problem that arises with clothes hangers is the difficulty to simultaneously attach many clothes hangers to the vehicular hook member of an automotive passenger compartment. Devices are known which serve to aid the placement of multiple hangers onto a vehicular hook member, but these are generally costly and not disposable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, inexpensive and disposable clothes hanger carrier which serves to allow someone to carry a number of clothes hangers comfortably even if they support heavy clothes, and further allows a plurality of hangers to be simultaneously hung on a vehicular hook member.